


The Fern

by WinterJoy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, First Day As A Boss Fern, Missing Scene, Se4 Ep2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterJoy/pseuds/WinterJoy
Summary: Oliver goes shopping for the first-day-as-a-boss-fern to give Felicity.





	The Fern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@takecourage2020](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40takecourage2020).

> Twitter user @takecourage2020 tweeted a desire to see this scene, and I just had to write it.

The automatic doors whooshed open quietly as Oliver stepped into the Starling City Home and Garden Store.

He scanned the store, searching for the right direction to take. As he walked towards the back, Oliver could feel the gazes of several people resting on him. He refused to let the repercussions of his celebrity status distract him, though; he had a mission to complete.

While the anonymity of Ivy Town had been wonderful, overall Oliver was glad to be home in Starling—no—Star city. Felicity had been right to move back.

_Felicity. _

Oliver smiled at the mere thought of her.

She was his everything; his reason to get out of bed in the morning, the reason he was smiling more in the last few months than he had in the past 8 years, and the reason he was in this store right now.

Last year, when she had learned that he was living in the Arrow Cave (not that he would EVER admit to calling it that) after his mother died, Felicity had bought him a fern.

That fern meant far more to Oliver than he had ever let on. When he would wake up in the cold, dark, drab basement that reminded him far too much of his years away in those brief moments between sleep and wakefulness, he would look at the fern. It was a reminder to him that he wasn’t on the island anymore; he wasn’t alone anymore.

The light of his life was there.

That’s what Felicity was to Oliver. She was the one who lit his way. She had been for years. Now, she was even more. Now Oliver could confidently say that she was the love of his life.

Oliver spotted what he had been searching for and increased his stride.

That was why he was here today. To find a special back-to-work present to brighten Felicity’s day.

Oliver grinned as he picked up the first potted fern from the rack, turning it around in his hands before setting it down and picking up the next one.

He examined each fern; looking for just the right one.

After the fifth fern Oliver nodded to himself.

This was exactly what he had been looking for to give to his Felicity. 

_His Felicity. _

Perfect.


End file.
